Gallery:Rollercoaster: The Musical!
In this musical, Phineas and Ferb revisit the day they built their gigantic rollercoaster. Using a combination of music, song and dance, Phineas and Ferb build a rollercoaster in their backyard, Candace tries to bust them by getting their mom to return from the grocery store early, and Dr. Doofenshmirtz attempts to pull the Eastern Seaboard to the west using tinfoil and a giant magnet. Read the full summary... ''Hey Ferb Phineas snapping his hat on.JPG Phineas and ferb cats - rollercoaster the musical..png Phineas lassos Ferb in.JPG HeyFerb1.jpg Phineas and Ferb marching.JPG HeyFerb2.jpg iPod 276.PNG iPod 230.PNG HeyFerb3.jpg You're Going Down Candace with her 60s friends.jpg Candace by the rollercoaster.jpg|You're going down when I get mom to see... Phineas and Ferb watch Candace sing.jpg|This ridiculous monstrosity... Candace signs Stop.jpg|You'll never get away with this again.... Candace, Stacy and Jenny singing.jpg|You're G-O-I-N-G D-O-W-N! Candace Singing You're Going Down.PNG|Spread the news from coast to coast Candace Singing You're Going Down-2.jpg|You're going down, your operation exposed Spadniecie-w-dół!.jpg|I could say more, but I don't wanna boast Candace Singing You're Going Down-3.jpg|Get used to butter, cause you both are toast! Youregoingdown1.jpg|If a certain condition rises... Candace in Charge.jpg SuperCandace.jpg Candace as a Superhero.PNG|She's the one to avert the crisis Youregoingdown2.jpg|You forgot that she's the one in charge (conditionally) Candace-you''re gong down montage.jpg Candace-you''re gong down montage-2.jpg Candace-you''re gong down montage-3.JPG Candace-you''re gong down montage-4.JPG Candace-you''re gong down montage-5.JPG Candace-you''re gong down montage-6.JPG Candace-you''re gong down montage-7.JPG Ending you're going down.JPG Whatcha Doin' Isabella signing Whatcha Doin'-1.png Gazing at Phineas.jpg Isabella.PNG Whatcha Doin' Song 1.PNG|Isabella singing "Whatcha Doin" Looking at Phineas.jpg Whatcha Doin-Phineas going up.jpg NotReallyDirectedAtFerb.jpg|"It's not really directed at Ferb." Whatcha Doin' Song 3.PNG|"Don't you know, Phineas. You have no idea." Thinking About Phineas.jpg|"Everyday I'm just dyin' to see ya...." Whatcha Doin' Song 5.PNG|"And say... Whatcha Doin" Isabella signing Whatcha Doin'-2.png Whatcha Doin' Song 6.PNG|Isabella and the Fireside Girls singing "Whatcha Doin" FiresidesSinging.jpg My Whole World Is This Screen My Whole World is the Screen-Lights off.jpg Mom Look Candace and Linda discuss the rollercoaster.jpg MomLook.jpg|Mom look....They built it in the backyard.. MomLookWinterinJune.jpg|When they made winter in June.... MomLookRocket.jpg|Built a rocket to the moon... MomLookSoMuchPain.jpg|Mom they caused me so much pain..... MomLookTheyEvenGaveMePerry'sBrain.jpg|Once they even gave me Perry's brain..... Mom, Look!.png|Drove cattle to the mall... built a giant bowling ball.... CandaceSummerAllTime.jpg Fashion Craze.PNG|Made their stupid clothes a fashion craze CandaceShoelace.jpg|Shoelace tips a household phrase.... Ask Where Perry Went.PNG|Always ask where Perry went ''Aren't You a Little Young? Cntzm1.jpg Cntzm2.jpg Cntzm3.jpg Cntzm4.PNG Cntzm5.jpg ''Back in Gimmelshtump DoofHeavyMetal.jpg|People ask me what I feel... DoofandLights.png Doofenshmirtz with Confetti.JPG Frightened Perry.jpg DoofenshmirtzSingsBackinGimmelshtump.jpg Doof singing.jpg Rollercoaster The crowd amazed.jpg Are you sure this is safe.jpg|"Phineas, are you sure this is safe?" Phineas 2.PNG|It's like a leisurely drive around downtown... Three-mile drop.jpg|But it starts with a three-mile drop straight down... Riding the rollercoaster.png|Now keep your head and hands and feet inside the ride.... Baljeet screaming - rollercoaster.JPG Not a general rule.jpg|Not a general rule, but it's strongly implied... everyone on the rollercoaster.jpg Permenencer santados por favor.jpg|"Permenencer santados, por favor." Isabella and Ginger screaming.jpg Scream if you want more.JPG|Scream if you want more! Captura.PNG Upside down rollercoaster.jpg Buford singing.jpg Conducting the screams.jpg Phineas and the passengers.jpg Phineas and Ferb singing rollarcoaster.jpg I got the poster.jpg|"I got the poster!" Cool, Matajenna!.PNG Wikkki.PNG Kids fall to earth.jpg Carpe Diem We don't want to sound didactic.jpg iPod 239.PNG Phineas Ferb 2011 - Disney Channel Asia -www.keepvid.com-.flv snapshot 00.27 -2010.12.30 12.30.19-.jpg Rollercoaster the Musical.jpg CD-MomDadMonogramCarl.jpg CD- Teens and Seniors.jpg Carpe Diem!.jpg Kevin and Regurginator.jpg CD- Dookleberybats.jpg PaF - Baby Carpe Diem.jpg PaF with a young Love Handel.JPG Wanda's Division.jpg Doof Love.jpg Rollercoaster Cast Photo.jpg 'To return to the " " episode summary, click here.''' }} Category: Episode galleries